The Power of Faith
by Sonic Angel
Summary: Sorry, people! This is my new and improved fic. Read and Review
1. The Power Of Faith, Part 1

The Power of Faith Part 1   
By Sonic Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, Toei and Bandai and Fox kids do. However I do own, which I will add: The White Digivice, the Crest of Faith, Angel Kamiya, A.K.A the Angel of Faith, and The Digivice Armor of Faith. Now that settles the legal mumbo jumbo, I will start the story. This one's foryou, Gamegirl! Girls rule! This is a action/adventure, with a bit of romance with Angel and Sora, now for all you Taiora lovers, don't flame me! This is my first fanfic! Please Read and Review!   
*******************************************************************************************************************   
As the digidestined were walking on the desert, Mimi whined, "I cant stand walking in this heat, can I go to the little girl's room?" Tai spoke, "If we ever find a bathroom in the digiworld, Mimi." Tai thought * I wish my cousin was here, *, Tai held out a picture of Angel Kamiya, a blond haired , sky blue eyedversion of himself, Tai whispered, "Angel, cousin, I miss you. you must be in the real world."   
*******************************************************************************************************************   
Meanwhile, Angel was in his secret underground laboratory Angel's computer spoke, "Master Angel, here's a view of the digidestined," "Put it on screen." there, Angel saw   
the digidestined, he saw Tai and said, "Tai, he'll lead the digidestined, with his Courage, we can count on him, Matt will be the second in command, we can count on his Friendship. Mimi, sure se may be a mall rat, but we can count on her Sincerity. Izzy, he'll be their computer expert. We can count on his Knowledge. Joe, good, ol' Reliable Joe. We all know we can all count on his Reliability. As for TK, Matt's half brother, we can count on his never dying Hope, and Sora…I know from first hand, we can count on her Love," "Master, the digidestined named Sora, may I ask you a question?" "Shoot." "Do you…" "Do I ever have a crush on her! She's sweet, charming, and   
loving. That the girl of my dreams and she's made it into a reality." Angel's White Digivice, glowed and Koromon, his digipartner said, "Is there trouble?" "Yup. Let's introduce ourselves to the digidestined. Angel threw the Digivice Armor of Faith in the air and Angel spoke, "Digiarmor Activate!" The Digivice glowed andseparated to   
form armor, and Angel spoke, "Angel, transform into…" Each armor plate fit Angel, and then he spoke in a booming voice, "The Angel of Faith." Koromon already digivolved to Augumon and said, "Let's go into the digiworld,"   
*******************************************************************************************************************   
Suddenly, the earth under the digidestined's feet began to shake, and a different Meramon appeared, controlled by a Black Gear, began running toward them Mimi whined, "We're all going to die!" Joe whined, "This is it, the end of our lives as we know it!" then out from nowhere, "Nova blast!" a great fireball attacked Meramon, then Meramon spoke, "By the order of Devimon, he demands you show yourself." "Okay, but be careful what you wish for, Meramon, it might just come true!" he appeared and Meramon quivered in fear, Tai noticed a armored angel in the sky, with a Greymon and the armored angel was holding a staff and on his belt, was a White Digivice.   
Izzy asked Tentomon, "Excuse me, Tentomon, who is this up in the sky?" Tentomon yelped, "It's the Angel of Faith!" Tai said, "The Angel of what?" the Angel spoke, "I am the Angel of Faith. I am a evil's worst digidestined nightmare. Actually, I'm a armored digidestined. The most powerful form any digidestined any of you guys can take! My Hand of Faith, Boomerang, DJ Jam can take out my enemies!" The Angel's right hand was glowing, and spoke, "Hand of Faith!" the orange beam   
struck Meramon and Sora activated her digivice, "Byiomon, digivolve to…Birdramon!" Sora yelled, "I thought you might need some backup," the Angel yelled, "Thanks, Sora, I might need it." Birdramon yelled, "Meteor Wing!" With the help of the Meteor Wing the Black Gear was demolished, and the Angel of Faith landed and Greymon dedigivolved to Augumon and Tai spoke "I'm…" "I already know who you are. Thanks to Angel Kamiya. Know him, Tai?" "Sure. I more than know him. He'smycousin." Sora eyed at Tai, and spoke in a dreamy voice, "You're Angel's cousin, tell me everything you know about him!" Tai whispered, "She has…" TheAngel answered, "A crush on Angel? I know that too." Tai questioned him, "Are you Angel?" the Angel replied, "Maybe, maybe not. I'm not yet at liberty to reveal my secret   
identity." 

Sonic Angel:Who is the Angel of Faith? You may find out in Part Two! 


	2. The Power Of Faith, Part 2

The Power of Faith, Part two!   
By Sonic Angel   
Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own any of the digidestined or their crests and digivices. Except for Angel, the White Digivice, the Crest of Faith. Sorry people, the first part implied that Sora has a crush on Angel, now the romance fireworks start here! Taiora lovers, don't flame me on both of these!   


In the digiworld, as Davis lifted up the Digiegg of Courage and Veemon got out, a TV popped out and out came Angel four years older, (People, this is 02!) and Augumon, Angel still wore his white uniform, but with one difference. On the right, it had a orange D. Tai asked, "Angel, how did you get in the digiworld?" Angel replied, "The 'toys' are no toys, Tai. The white thing that's shaped like a digivice, that's a real digivice. It's actually the White Digivice. That glowing symbol, that's the Crest of Faith. The bouncing reddish ball? That's actually my Koromon which digivolved into my Augumon. The white watch? I'll explain later." Kari spoke, "You're a digidestined, aren't you." Angel smiled, "That's what that orange D means. Mimi designed this, and I told her that I'm no ordinary digidestined." Then suddenly they were attacked by a Dark Ring controlled Monochromon. (Hello, people! Ever watched "Enter Flamedramon"?!) They ran and Angel spoke, "That's a Monochromon. He's a dinosaur type Digimon. His Slamming Attack and Volcanic Strike eliminates his enemies!" The Monochromon cornered Kari, and Angel jumped between Kari and the Monochromon, and Angel spoke, "And this is what the white watch is for. Digiarmor Activate!" the white light was so bright that it blinded the Monochromon, but the digidestined could see like it didn't happen. Davis didn't know what Angel was transforming, but Tai and Kari knew. Angel spoke, "I'm the Angel of Faith. As Angel, I used the Digivice Armor of Faith to armor transform." Tai spoke, "The Angel of Faith finally shows his face." Davis spoke, "Slammin' ! You're a armored digidestined!" Angel spoke, "Slammin' indeed, but, do not think that by complimenting me, you'll know how to woo Kari." The Monochromon began to charge at Kari, Angel flew with Flamedramon, and Angel spoke, "I don't think so, Digimon Emperor." His armor began to heat up, and Angel was suddenly engulfed in an inferno, he dove down to the Dark Ring controlled Monochromon, along with Flamedramon, doing his 'Fire Rocket' attack, Angel yelled, "Inferno Rocket!!" Those two attacks broke the Dark Ring and saved Kari, Tai gave Davis his goggles and they went back to the real world. 

At night, the original digidestined met up in the park, Tai spoke, "Angel popped out of a TV and told me he's a digidestined." Sora yelped, "Angel? A digidestined? What kind is he?" Angel showed up, Angel took over the conversation and spoke up, "Why, Sora, I'm the Angel of Faith that saved you guys through and through four years ago." Matt took over. "Angel, why didn't you tell us?" "I had my priorities." Tai asked, "Yours?" Angel replied, "Yes, my first priority was to save you, second, reveal my identity." Matt inquired, "Does Mimi know about this?" "Yeah. She was the one who designed the uniform, and the first digidestined to know." Sora came up to Angel and gave him a big kiss, and Angel was stunned, "Wha…what was that for?" Sora spoke romantically, "For saving my life, hero." Angel blushed, and Matt yelled, "Go get a room, you two!" 


End file.
